


Shackled

by wolfodder



Series: EXO drabbles [7]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 12:13:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4624896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfodder/pseuds/wolfodder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All he knows is that if he doesn’t keep walking, he’ll end up being left for dead, chained to the sand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shackled

The shackles are tight on Sehun’s wrists, connected to chains that are dragging him along, even though the boy is exhausted and thirsty and unsure if he can walk much longer. All he knows is that if he doesn’t keep walking, he’ll end up being left for dead, chained to the sand. They don’t really need him that much.

The chains aren’t really that thick; if he wasn’t so out of it, he might be able to break them and run away. But he _is_ so out of it, courtesy of the anaesthetic that was injected into his body when he was sold. It was done so that he wouldn’t be so much trouble. Sehun has always been a troublemaker with too much energy, and apparently his buyers decided it was time to put an end to it.

They stop for the night. Sehun drops down on the thin blanket that is placed on the ground and falls asleep immediately.

Then he is shaken awake. “Is it time to continue already?” he groans softly, even though he knows it will be ignored; someone hushes him instead.

"Move, you idiot. You’re lying on top of your chains." The hissing voice sounds vaguely familiar, like it belongs to someone Sehun might have known in a previous life. He rolls off of his chains and gazes up at an even more familiar silhouette in the dark night. The figure is wielding a sword.

"Zitao?" he whispers. The older man flashes a grin before raising his sword and bringing it down upon the chains that bind Sehun to his buyer. It’s ridiculous how easily they break.

They run away in the night, Sehun’s shackles making so much noise that he has to hold them in his hands while they run. When Sehun gets too tired to continue running, Zitao lifts him up in his surprisingly strong arms and carries him, to a safe place.


End file.
